1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf equipment brush wherein the same is arranged for the disassembly relative to a support housing for the cleaning of various golf equipment by individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf brushes of various types are utilized in the prior art to remove debris particularly from contact surfaces between golf clubs and associated golf ball to provide for desired contact between the components and the maintenance of equipment in optimum condition. Prior art golf club cleaning structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,472,851; 4,940,349; and 4,872,232 to permit the use of various fluids and brush assemblages in the cleaning of golf club heads.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,906 to Mauro sets forth a combination golf ball and club head cleaner positioned within a unitary housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved golf equipment brush as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction for ease of cleaning of golf equipment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.